Couple Trouble
by Halane
Summary: They are not the perfect couple, but they have to go through it. And Lavi knows that talking is the shortest way to solve any problem they have. Even if Kanda doesn't want to open his door.LaYuu T for Kanda's speak.Special thanks to Kuro-chan & Asami-chan


Hi!!

Here is my second fic in English (nervous nervous). It goes to Kuro-chan, since she checked it for me :) She's such a nice girl, and she is the greatest D.gray-man writter!! Well, probably you all know her, so I didn't really have to say it, but I wanted to xD

Review if you have time! And I'd appreciate it if you pointed out any mistakes, since that's the only way to improve a language ;)

Thanks!!

Kss!

* * *

"Come on, Yuu… Let me in…"

I've been in front of this stupid door for ten minutes begging him to let me in, but nothing happens.

Our quarrel wasn't this serious, really! Well, at least that's what I think. It wasn't as serious as to allow him to stand up furiously, threat me with his Mugen and, putting it in my neck as he kept me pressed against the wall, his hand keeping a firm grasp of my T-shirt, whisper that he will kill me. Thank God Lenalee walked in on us and made him stop, which only made him leave feeling both cheap and enraged to lock himself in his bedroom with a slam that shook the whole castle.

I stayed in the crowded kitchen, babbling nonsense as an idiot, panting and saying to myself that Yuu's temperamental side was funnier when he used it against Allen that when he directed it to me.

Lenalee asked kindly as to what I have done to him; she probably thought it was one of my silly jokes, but of course she doesn't know anything about our relationship.

No one does. Neither of us likes explaining things, and this is the easiest way to avoid that.

What I have never thought was that we won't explain anything to each the other… That was not in our silence pact.

"Dammit, Yuu!" my voice sounded frustrated as I hit the door unable to stop myself "I just want us to talk! Stop acting as a child and let me it!"

Magic words. If there's something he just can't stand is being accused of being immature. I know it's being a low blow, but it doesn't matter to me as I feel his body getting off the hard wood and I hear the sound of the door handle between his pale and soft fingers.

"Finally…" I sigh with a forced smile that seems very natural when I meet his angry eyes, his usual frown and his mouth crooked in a sign of displeasure.

"What the hell do you want?"

It sounded as a bark, but I'm too tired to approach him for his manners. After all, being rough is part of what Yuu is, and he has caught me this way; I can't say it really bothers me.

I raise an eyebrow and look over his shoulder. He moves aside and let me in with a snort, making clear that he doesn't do it because he wants to but because he knows how to be an adult. Sometimes he can be so terribly childish.

I sit on the bed and lean my elbows on my knees to rest my face in my hands. He stands against the opposite wall, arms folded, grumbling with his face hidden.

The smile on my face is absolutely sincere this time. Yuu doesn't realise how adorably lovely he is when he sulks.

"I wanna talk to you" I announce trying to be kind. "I didn't tell you what I said to make you react that way."

"Tsk."

"You've always known it could happen" I argue staring into his grey eyes. He's not looking at me, but I know he feels it anyway. "I've preferred to tell you because I thought it was the best."

"It wasn't" he mumbles clearly embarrassed. I think no one but me can tell his anger from his embarrassment. The difference is a forced frown, a voice which is a bit too furious and has a note of frustration since Yuu doesn't like to feel embarrassed; he thinks it's a weakness he shouldn't have though it usually comes over him.

I don't try to hold my laughter back, and he gives me a glare to intimidate me.

"Are you being shy, Yuu?" I ask with a mocking face.

"Tsk. Not at all, baka usagi."

I get up and put my hands on his cheeks. Yuu never blushes, but if you touch his fave when he's embarrassed you can feel the heat, as if all the blood in his pale body has gone there.

"You don't have to worry. It's just part of a short mission as bookman."

"I don't like it."

It's not a prohibition or an order, Yuu would never try to make me do anything. He respects my freedom of doing what I want to do. It's just a fact and it doesn't mean anything other than that. That he doesn't like it.

"I know" I sigh and kiss his nose. He growls because he doesn't like to get distracted from the talk, but he doesn't move away. He knows there's no use in trying "But I must do it. You realise it, don't you? You know gramps won't make me do it if there was another way, but we can't be away for a long time and this is the quickiest way."

"I know" he admits with a hoarse voice and it seems as if he was to say something else but he shuts up.

I move my hands down to his waist, it's a bit thinner than a man's one should be but not as thin as a woman's. It's as ambiguous as the sharp lines of his doll face. He tries to pull back from my arms and takes his face away to prevent me from kissing his lips.

"So?" I ask, lost about what he wants "Damn it, Yuu, just say what you have to say…"

"Tsk."

I move apart just a bit to leave him some space though I still didn't let his body leave. I don't want to release him.

"How long will it last?" he asks abruptly.

"Not long. Two months. Maybe three."

"Tsk."

"It's not a long time… You've being away for a lot more than that, and I will come every now and then, I won't disappear as you do."

"I don't disappear. You know you can't blame me for that."

"You can't blame me neither" I reply smiling at him while I take his elastic hair band out.

"Don't do that" he complaints taking my hand away with a soft hit though he knows it's too late, and his long hair falls over his back.

"Hehe, I don't like your ponytail."

"But I do."

"But I don't" I laugh despite knowing that it will anger him. Suddlenly I realize what he may want to know "It will be really horrible. I don't think she's my type."

"I don't care."

His voice doesn't say the same, he sounds so pleased with this last piece of news.

"Were you jealous?"

"No."

"I think you were…" this time he doesn't push me away when I hug him, but I feel his nails in my arms.

"I told you I wasn't."

"As if you would admit it, Yuu" I rest my lips over his without doing anything and he kisses me slowly just as I just let him do. His healing ability makes his skin the softest of all places despite the long training sessions and all the hard battles.

"You're a moron" he whispers in my ear. I feel his hand on my back and I get one of my own to his face. I caress it slowly and then I immerse it in his dark hair.

"Just from time to time, to distress you" I joke laying my forehead over his.

"No. You're an asshole."

"But you love the same, Yuu."

"Now. But I'll have two months to think it over" he answers with a defiant smile.

I move away, my eyes opened in surprise, the one he sees and the one behind the patch.

"Hey, that's been a low blow."

"Fuck you."

"And what if I'm the one who gets angry now?" I threat pouting.

He pushes me over the bed and lies down over me, preventing me from seeing anything but his face by hiding me with his black hair.

"As if you could, baka usagi."

I laugh and let him kiss me happily.

"I'll have two months to think it over" I reply without any conviction.

I'll spend all the time thinking what I'll do him when I come back.

I hope Komui won't send him on a mission because I promise I'll hit him with my hammer on his head so many times that no Komurin on Earth will be able to save him if he does.

"You thinking?" his long fingers slip under my T-shirt and my skin burns "Don't make me laugh."

Yeah, that's my Yuu: temperamental, rough, with that cold, perfect, unachievable beauty.

"Will you miss me?" I ask removing the first button of his shirt.

"Tsk."

"Come on, Yuu… Say it…"

"Yes" he admits growling, and I touch his cheeks to enjoy his clumsy embarrassment.

"That's OK. I'll miss you too."

"Cheesy."

"Romantic, that's the word."

"Idiot."

"Just enough to stand Yuu."

He growls again, it's a relaxing sound when you get used to it.

I give him a long, very sweet kiss, and he looks at me in shock.

"I'm happy you're not angry any more" I explain.

He smiles truly this time, and his whole face appears a lot more beautiful than before, no matter how impossible it seems.

I think it's worthy quarreling with Yuu. After all, making up with him is the only way to make him smile.


End file.
